This invention relates generally to lawn furniture and, more particularly, to a lounge chair that is configured to support a user in a face down recumbent position without twisting his neck side to side.
Lounge chairs are often situated on a deck, patio, swimming pool area, beach, or the like to support users while relaxing, whether in the sun or shade. Some users desire to sunbathe in the sunshine while others may seek to rest in the shade and just enjoy being outdoors. In either case, traditional lounge chairs are typically configured to support a person lying on his or her back but are not specifically configured to comfortably support the user lying on his or her stomach. Specifically, attempting to lounge in a face down position typically requires the user to turn his head either to the left or to the right. Not only can this positioning result in neck discomfort but also to receiving an uneven amount of sun on one side of the user's face. Further, the user is unable to read a book or magazine while lying in a face down position.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lounge chair that is equipped for face down lounging in which the support surface defines a face opening configured to receive the user's face. Further, it would be desirable to have a lounge chair defining arm openings on either side of the face opening that are configured to receive the user's arms beneath the support surface. In addition, it would be desirable to have a lounge chair having a platform mounted beneath the face opening 42 configured to support reading material or electronic devices such that the user may read or work while lounging in a face down configuration.